The synthesis and interaction of f1 bacteriophage specific proteins with the cytoplasmic membrane of Escherichia coli is being investigated. Phage specific mRNAs are being characterized as to their mode of synthesis and the products they code for. Attempts will be made to determine which of the RNA species are involved in the synthesis of the membrane-associated phage proteins and how the synthesis of these mRNAs may be correlated with the synthesis of the bacterial membrane. Large scale purification of the products of phage genes IV, VI and IX also is underway. These proteins will be characterized by amino acid and amino-terminal end-group analysis. Attempts will be made to elicit antibodies to these proteins. These antibodies will be used to investigate how these proteins are synthesized and how they are associated with the bacterial membrane.